1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active golf instruction system, particularly to an effective and easy-to-use golf instruction system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to higher income resulted from flourishing economy, golf is no longer a luxury sport in recent years. It is widely known that a good golfer needs sophisticated ball-striking skills. For a golf beginner, in addition to practice swings at a driving range, he may hire a coach to improve his skills faster. However, it is expensive to hire a coach. Further, a suitable coach might not always be available. Thus, it is indeed expected by golf lovers to see a mechanical device that is able to instruct golfers and enhance their skill. The current golf instruction machines usually take a passive approach to correct swing postures but not an active approach to teach students proper sequences of motions. Therefore, what could be achieved from these lessons is very limited. Based on many years experience in related fields, the inventor has been persistently devoted to researches and experiments and finally proposes the present invention to provide an improved mechanical golf instruction device and promote the learning efficiency thereof.